Users of electronic messaging applications, such as email applications, are at one time or another are prompted by a computer to provide communication port and protocol settings with which the users are not familiar. The typical email user only remembers his or her e-mail address and often believes that entering an e-mail address in the computer should be sufficient for the entire configuration to take place. Further, one of the top customer support costs for some email software manufacturers is configuring email applications to connect to a server, with which the user has an account, and download e-mails. People generally do not understand how to find configuration settings for their server. Nor do people understand how to tell email applications, such as OUTLOOK from MICROSOFT CORPORATION of Redmond, Wash., their server settings.
Previous systems have attempted to address the industry need by shipping a small database of, for example, the top 10 ISPs server connection settings. However, these previous approaches are lacking in that they provide static data without a mechanism to dynamically update the server configuration settings. Thus, if a user has an old version of the product and the ISP has changed their server connection settings, the database will provide the wrong settings.
Accordingly there is an unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.